This invention relates to a pair of far-sighted eyeglasses with a case. In particular, the invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses having two curved, elastic temples.
Common conventional far-sighted eyeglasses are usually used for reading. As such, then cannot be always worn by users, but are only intended to be worn to read. So they are usually carried by users in a case having a hook closing mode. Since the case has to be opened with some force, if an excessive force is used to open the case, the pair of far-sighted eyeglasses contained in the case may fall out and down on the ground. In addition, the case may be large, thus not convenient to be carried by a user. Some far-sighted eyeglasses are collapsible to become a small size for easily carrying, having a turning point between the two lens frames a hang rod screwed with the sides of the lens frames. This permits the eyeglasses to be folded with one lens frame laid on the other lens frame, with the hang rod extending horizontal facing upward to form a T shape. Then the hang rod is folded down on the lens frames. The collapsed eyeglasses are then put into a curved case the size of a lighter. However, use of this kind of eyeglasses involves complicated steps.